You Again
by writertildeath
Summary: Lilly is dating nick but gets a surprise from an ex who she wants nothing to do with. Trailer inside this story is LEGAL plz r
1. Trailor

**Trailer For You Again**

**Lilly is texting her bf Nick when her ex walks in**

Shows Lilly saying his name in front off the class

**Nick wonders whats bothering Lilly**

Shows Nick looking concerned for her

**Ben never meant to hurt Lilly**

Shows Ben looking hurt when Lilly kisses Nick

**Ben wants to talk to lilly but he gets angry**

Shows Ben squeezing Lillys arms.

**Nick gets mad when he sees Ben kissing Lilly**

Shows Nick pushing Ben

**Lilly didn't want to kiss Ben**

Shows Ben grabbing lilly and forcing her to kiss him

**Staring**

**Lilly Truscott**

"Leave me alone!"

**Nick Jonas**

"Stay away from her!"

**Miley Cyrus**

"Lilly I need to tell you something."

**Joe Jonas**

"Nick i need help. I made a mistake."

**Ben Sutton (made up)**

"LISTEN TO ME!"

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. Ben Sutton

**Longer Summary: Lilly moved from Montgomery Alabama to Malibu 2 years ago. Where she met Miley and Oliver and the Jonas Brothers. Soon they became friends. Lilly never told them one of the reasons that she moved. She moved because her boyfriend abused her and cheated on her. Lilly now dates Nick Jonas. Ben Sutton has now moved to Malibu. Can Lilly survive? I do not own the jonas brothers or miley cyrus.**

**Seaview High**

Lilly was sitting in geometery, her least favorite subject. She was texting the guy of her dreams and her boyfriend, Nick Jonas, on her sidekick.

(**bold:lilly, **Reg: Nick_)_

**Hey Nicky**

Hey hows my lillypad?

**Bored. hows social studies?**

snorefest

**what are u doing right now**

thinking about you.

**awww!! your so sweet! gtg miley just passed me a note. I love you bye.**

I Love you too

Lilly looked down at the note that was tossed onto her desk as she put her sidekick away. This whole rotunie was normal. Lilly would text Nick if he was in a different class then Miley would usually pass her a note because they had all the same classes.

(**bold;lilly, **reg; miley)

Hey lilly!! what did Nick want

**oh nothing. we were just talking like regular.**

oh okay. I have something to tell you about me and Joe.

But Miley never got to pass the note because at that momment, Mrs. Yeo's manly voice rang through the room.

"Everyone we have a new student."

Lilly's head snapped up, but she really could've cared less.

That was until she saw him. 'Him' was the person who abused her. 'Him' was the person who slapped her who hit her til he felt bad then said sorry. 'Him' was the reason why she moved.

"Go on introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Yeo said.

"His name is Ben Sutton."

Lilly didn't know what possed her to say it but she did. Now she couldn't take it back.

"Oh, so you do remember me?" He said so sarcastic that Lilly wanted to run up there and slap him all the way back to Montgomery.

"Okay, Lilly since you already know so much about our friend Ben here you can be his buddy and show him around."

Mrs. Yeo said 'buddy' like it was something you still said to sophmores.

**Sience**

Ben had to run down the hallway just to keep up with Lilly. When they had finally reached Sience Lilly rushed to her seat beside Nick and sat down. Leaving Ben to walk over to them. Right as Nick kissed Lilly. Ben looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

_serves him right,_ Lilly thought

"Sorry I already have a Lab Partner." Lilly said.

"Oh okay." Ben walked off and sat down beside Amber who took imedient interest in him.

"Okay, who was that?" Nick said after he had kissed her again.

"Someone who I despise with my whole heart." Ben was watching them. He took no notice of Amber while she tried to talk to him. He just kept looking at Nick and Lilly.

"Why do you hate him."

Lilly was afraid to answer this question. She was afraid that Nick would go beat the kid up then call Joe to come and then Joe would beat the kid up because they cared for her that much.

"Don't worry about it."

Then the class began.

**Free Period**

Lilly and Nick were sitting underneath the huge oak in the front lawn when Ben walked over.

"Hey Lilly can i talk to you in private?" He asked kinda nervously.

"Sure."

Nick leaned in like a hug but instead he whispered into lilly's ear, "Jump up if you need me."

She nodded and watched him walk off then saw Ben sit down next to her.

"Look we need to talk" he said while sitting in the seat nick was just sitting in.

"What is there to talk about? You use to beat me say your sorry then hit me again!" She nearly shouted.

"Let..." Ben started but Lilly cut him off.

"No i shouldn't have to listen to you."

But Ben got mad and grabbed her arms tightly and squeezed, which made Nick, who was standing with Joe and Miley, very angery. He ran over to them and pulled Ben off of Lilly.

"Let go of me punk." Ben said.

"Leave my girlfriend alone and I will." Nick said like he was about to kill Ben.

Then he pushed Ben away from him turned back to Lilly. He grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Lilly will you please tell me whats going on?" Nick pleaded into her hair.

"Fine." Lilly said in defeat.

"I went out with him for a year. At first it was great then..."

"Then what?" Nick asked curiously.

"Then he started to abuse me. He would repeatedly hit me then he would say that he was sorry and that he loved me. When i wouldn't say I love you back he would hit me again and ask 'you don't love me your worthless i don't know why I even go out with you!' Then he would say that he didn't mean it."

All Nick could do was stare in shock.

"I'm going to kill him!" NIck said finally.

**A/N: Will Nick actually do something? Why was Ben back? Will Lilly survive. **


	3. Your What?

**Chapter 2**

**Free Period **

"Nick please just don't do anything." Lilly begged.

"Lilly, how can you say that? He beat you." Nick was concerned that his girlfriend didn't want to do anything to stop it from happing again.

"Look I'm not going to let it happen again. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Nick just nodded his head. He wasn't buying it for a minute, but he wasn't going to make Lilly mad.

"Come on, we have literature." Nick grabbed Lilly's hand and they walked to class.

**After School**

Lilly was walking home by herself because Nick had to go to the recording studio.

She was halfway home when she heard, "Lilly wait up!"

Lilly turned around to find her best friend Miley running towards her. Lilly stopped and waited.

"Hey Miles. What up?" Lilly said when Miley had caught up with her.

"Lilly I have to tell you something." Miley said almost nervous.

"What is it Miles? You know you can tell me. We've told each other everything since I've moved here."

"Well, I made a HUGE mistake with Joe." Miley said stressing the word 'huge'.

"Oh my God your not pregnant are you?" Lilly said freaking out.

Miley nodded her head.

"OMG! Does Joe know?" Lilly said genuinly concerned.

"No! I don't know how to tell him! Please don't tell him. I have to figure out a way myself." Miley begged.

"Okay, but you really need to do it soon."

"I know, I know, but what I don't know is what happened today during free period?" Miley said changing the subject off of her.

"The new kid is my ex-boyfriend."

"Well it's not like it's the end off the world though. I mean he looked decent enough."

"It is the end of the world. He was an abusive boyfriend. I broke up with him then I moved. I begged my parents to move. Because I knew what would happen if I didn't. I've been happy here, but now he's here."

"Lilly why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought that I would see him again. To me it was in the past. _He _was in the past. I guess it's true what they say about the future catching up with you."

"Was that supose to be a joke? Besides you haven't excatly told me what happened."

"Well he wanted to talk. I wanted nothing to do with him so after Nick left I wouldn't let him speak so he got mad and grabbed my arms and shook me and then Nick came back over and they kinda got into an argument."

They had now reached Lilly's house which of course was right next door to Miley's. They said good bye to each other and Lilly entered her house to find her mom with Lilly's new step father.

The one that hated Lilly and everything about her. Lilly didn't think that he was a day at the beach ethier.

"Still here I see." Lilly said.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"That's the least of my worries."

"Please can ya'll be civil to each other at least once?"

"No." They said together.

"I'm going to my room."

"Don't forget to come back down for dinner."

"I'm not hungery." Lilly called climbing up the steps.

Lilly got to her room and closed the door before her cellphone went off.

_Baby your a wrecking ball  
crashing into me  
nothing I could do but fall  
peice by peice  
you broke down every part of me_

Lilly had hoped that song would never play on her cellphone again.

**A/N: Hey sorry it's short. I know that this chapter is dull but it's a chapter. plz r&r! Who's calling Lilly? How will Miley tell Joe? How will Joe take it? Find out next chapter! This story is LEGAL! I don't own anyone.  
xoxoKellyxoxo**


	4. Another Meeting

**CHAPTER 3**

**LILLY'S ROOM**

_I was the song she hoped never would play on her phone again._

Lilly answered the phone she didn't know why she just did. It felt like she should.

(reg:Lilly; **Bold: Ben)**

H-hello?

**Hey Lilly it's me Ben**

I know who it is but what I have no idea about is why you are calling me.

**I wanna talk**

We tried that but that didn't turn out to hot now did it?

**Lilly, I'm being serious. How about you come to 134 River Street and we can talk.**

No!! I refuse to go anywhere til you tell me why!

**8:30 sound good?**

I told you I'm not going anywhere!

**Lilly calm down. We are just going to talk.**

I how am I suppose to trust you?

**Fine bring someone with you. Just while we are talking they can't be around.**

That could work.

**Anyone but that boyfriend of yours.**

Whatever.

**See you then.**

The line went dead and Lilly decided not to pay any attention to him.

She was going to go and she was going to bring someone with her.

_Now, _She thought, _what to wear?_

**134 RIVERS STREET**

It turned out that there was no 134 Rivers Street. I was a dark ally.

"Now remember if I scream you come." Lilly was telling her compainion.

"I know I know just be careful okay?"

"I will. Don't worry."

She went into the ally and found Ben already there. He was standing against the wall of a building.

"I thought that 134 was a building." Lilly snapped at him.

"Hello to you too."

"Whatever what do you want to tell me?"

"It's more of a question."

"Whatever hurry up."

"Do you still like me?"

"WHAT?! NO!! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I LIKE YOU? YOU HIT ME AND ABUSED ME! I CAN'T..."

The person waiting outside the ally took her yelling as the sign to go and stop Ben.

Ben had cut Lilly off. But not with a slap but a kiss.

He grabbed Lilly's face and smashed his lips into hers.

Nick ran into the ally as Lilly was trying to push Ben off.

Nick grabbed Ben by his collar and yanked him off of Lilly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Nick yelled louder than he had ever yelled before.

But Ben didn't pay any attention to him. He turned to Lilly and yelled,

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING HIM!"

"WELL TO BAD! SHE DID!" Nick continued to yell.

Ben pulled his hand back and the next thing Lilly knew a hand came across her face...hard.

"YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU? YOUR JUST AS STUPID AS THE DAY I STARTED DATING YOU!"

Nick punched Ben in the face and blood started to pour from Ben's nose.

"I HATE YOU!! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU! YOU ARE A JERK! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!!" Lilly bolted from the alley.

Nick took one look back at Ben berfore chasing after Lilly.

Lilly heard him behind her but didn't want to turn around. She thought it was Ben and that was the last person she wanted to be around.

Lilly continued to run and Nick continued to follow her. She was nearly out of breath but she just couldn't stop she didn't want to stop. She didn't know where she was going she just had to get there, but that's when she tripped.

Nick went to her and pulled her into a hug. Lilly started to cry into Nick's shirt.

"Don't let him hurt me anymore." She sobbed.

That's when Nick realized that Lilly wasn't as strong as she seemed.

"I won't I won't let him anywhere near you anymore." Nick said as he started to kiss the top of her head.

Little did they know that someone was behind them watching the whole scene.

**A/N: Who's watching? and why are they watching? sorry it's so short!! plz r&r I don't own anyone no Jonabotics allowed! this fic is LEGAL!!  
xoxoKELLYxoxo**


End file.
